halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe
Retcons I know most people don't have the book yet, and even fewer people have finished it, but I've noticed two big, long-awaited retcons so far. First off, the BR55 is said to have been used by ODSTs at least as early as 2547; Dirt is the main source for this. This retcon was put forth in Halo Wars, TCP, and Helljumpers, so no big deal. More importantly, though, Stomping on the Heels of a Fuss, Dirt, Headhunters, and The Mona Lisa consistently state that the UNSC fought Brutes sporadically throughout the war. For example, Gage sees a gray-clad Spartan with a baritone voice, (Jai or Mike), take on Brutes on an equal level during the Battle of Skopje in 2547. ODST makes it seem as though this retcon has been around for a brief while, but now it's all but confirmed. I haven't finished the book yet, so there may be a few more retcons somewhere. If you find others, mention them here so we can update the respective articles. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 00:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Not really a retcon, but the book confirms in the story "Blunt Instruments" that Black Team was definitely NOT at Reach when it fell, so that should probably be included somewhere (along with all the implications of this). Spartan 501 08:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *I didn't catch that when I read "Blunt Instruments," but I'll recheck it. Having read "Palace Hotel," I can almost certainly say that it isn't canon, with all its drastic plot liberties and appalling misrepresentation of John's character; well, we can't say that without proof, but you get my drift. "Palace Hotel" does, however, name the Halo 2-era Plasma Cannon: the Type-42 DESW. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 22:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't that written by Robt McLees though? TDSpiral94 05:13, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::That's true. Games trump books though, and, unlike Combat Evolved and The Flood, which feature relatively minor differences, "Palace Hotel" has precious little to do with Halo 2. It reads more like an alternate, "what if" story. The plot only occasionally jives with Halo 2's, Johnson is not so much as mentioned, and the locations are totally wrong. Outskirts and Metropolis suffer a non-sensical mish-mash of events. What's up with John being such a jerk to the Marines, being cocky about his abilities, possessing an overworked sense of humor, and *shudders* smiling on multiple occasions? I hate to say it, but we can also play the "Bungie's not in charge anymore" card. Anyway, this is supposed to be a discussion about retcons, so let's stay on track. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 17:25, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Although John's character goes unexplained, this helped me make sense of the locations: http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=954256. -- 15:28, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Some of the stories seem to fit right in with canon, others not so much. Blunt Instruments, The Mona Lisa, Snapping at the Heels of a Fuss, and most of the other stories seem very plausible and canon. Palace Hotel is the only exception, clearly defying canon established in Halo 2 basically throughout the entire story. I say we take things as this: unless it directly contradicts the canon established by the books, treat it as canon. Spartan 501 00:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes Robert McLees wrote Palace Hotel and he has mainly written Halo 3 so it can considered canon. Its only an addition to the Halo 2 story. 91.41.30.146 We need to get going on making new articles relating to the stories since we got a massive amount of info from it. I've made some already.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:38, December 7, 2009 (UTC) pages In order to get this more updated im going to make the pages of all the articles we don't have yet. in hopes that since nobody likes blank pages they will all have summaries by the end of the week. It's my personal goal to improve halopedia abit :)grey 01:00, January 5, 2010 (UTC) reflection image My friend and i are arguing about the object being reflected in MC's visor on the cover. He thinks its a sentinel but i think it's an elite cuz i can see an eye on the left side. ANybody else with any insight? Gilgamesh the usurper 03:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it looks like 343 Guilty Spark or another monitor to me.-- [[User:Rusty-112|'Rusty']][[User:Rusty-112|'''-']][[User:Rusty-112|'112']] 03:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Audiobook Narrators.... The audiobook version of Evolutions has several different narrators. I was just wondering if anybody knows which narrator read which story? Jen Taylor is obvious as the only female narrator, but I'm not familiar with the males. This is purely to help me in tagging MP3s I made from the audiobook. Thanks in advance. --Mayhemm 03:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Figured this out for myself. "Palace Hotel" is read by Steve Downes, "Midnight In The Heart Of Midlothian" is read by Frank O'Connor, and "Human Weakness" by Jen Taylor. The rest of the stories are read by Holter Graham.--Mayhemm 22:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Danger of Redundancy A lot of the individuals articles for the stories, such “Midnight in the Heart of Midolithian”, “Life/Death? of Preston Cole”, and “Dirt” are under heavy risk of them becoming simply repeats of the lead characters’s biographies. What should our policy be for those articles? Personally, I would prefer that we find some way to individualize them but make them both relevant, but if worst comes to worst, then keep the character page over the plot page. :Summarise everything. Ignore the minor details.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:03, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that all the stories lead too the demise of the main charater(s)? Gurdol 03:55, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Is there a specific reason for not including ''Soma the Painter short story? or no? Dainermall 12:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC)